


Second Sunday of Side's Advent

by AnxiousCrow



Series: Advent Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCrow/pseuds/AnxiousCrow
Summary: Virgil visits his family.I was bored when my parents dragged me to church--Yayyyyy...Oh well I'll be writing these until Christmas. I love familial dark sides so much!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides
Series: Advent Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567480
Kudos: 68





	Second Sunday of Side's Advent

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, not my first work. But my first here.

Peace. It wasn't none of the light sides thought a dark could have. Virgil knew better then that though.

He knew that during the Christmas season the dark commons was decorated with red fairy lights and Nightmare Before Christmas themed decorations. 

As he found his way down the corridor connecting the sides, Virgil smiled smelling gingersnaps and Peppernuts. 

As he stepped into the common room he saw: Remus, standing on a chair in a bright green pair of pajamas with Mickey Mouse on them, in bright red it read 'copyright infringement' in bright red lettering; Deceit was cooking his black and yellow Pajamas with his caplet and hat still on; Pride sat on the countertop in his black and orange Halloween themed shirt with black basketball shorts, reading from his phone a recipe out loud to Deceit while being a general obstacle for the cooking side.

Pride perks up when he sees Virgil, "Anxiety tell Creativity not to stand on that chair!"

Virgil looks at the chair and see's the legs a broken and wobbly. His anxiety kicked in, "Creativity! Get down from there, that chair is broken, you'll fall!"

Remus spun around, "Anxiety, hi!" He faces the side. He wobbles as the chair sways underneath him. The legs give way and Remus falls to the floor the wind getting knocked out of him, "Ouchies." He wheezes out.

"Told you, you'd fall Creativity." Pride sneers.

Deceit sighed, "He knows that Pride." He turns around to face the sides, "Happy Holidays Virgil. Do you want a cookie? That pan is real to put of the rack and cool enough to eat."

"Thanks." Virgil smiles and takes the pan and moves them to the rack. Remus is helped up by Pride and he takes a cookie from the rack Virgil is putting cookies on.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first public work feedback would be appreciated! ^-^


End file.
